There is a Pleasure in the Pathless Woods
by PenguinRegina
Summary: Hawke begins to admit to herself her feelings for Fenris, but does he return them? A bit of humor, adventure and flirting. Bioware own all characters and settings.
1. Chapter 1

**There is a Pleasure in the Pathless Woods**

"There is a pleasure in the pathless woods,

There is a rapture on the lonely shore,

There is society, where none intrudes,

By the deep sea, and music in its roar:

I love not man the less, but Nature more,

From these our interviews, in which I steal

From all I may be, or have been before,

To mingle with the Universe, and feel

What I can ne'er express yet cannot all conceal."

From Childe Harold, Canto iv, Verse 178

-Lord Byron

"What?" Fenris uttered contemptuously, eyebrow creeping towards his hairline, arms crossed over his chest.

"It'll be an adventure!" Hawke said grinning enthusiastically.

"We are always having adventures, or haven't you noticed?" The peevish elf answered flatly. "Why don't you take Merrill? She _enjoys _mucking around in dirt." The eyebrow was now lost from sight, the arms were firmly crossed, seemingly for all eternity.

Relentless, Hawke soldiered on. "But she's not as good as you in a fight. Besides, she's already bringing up the rear with Varric. It's close enough to the coast that we could meet slavers. You _love _killing slavers. Come on! What else are you doing today?" She said as she smiled prettily at him.

Waves of cold disdain washed off Fenris towards Hawke, so much so she physically shivered despite the fire in the hearth.

"Pleeeeaase?" She quickly counted off her options on her fingers. "I don't want to hear mother going on about putting Bethany in danger, so she's out. Aveline can't make it today because of guard duty. Nobody knows where Isabela's gotten to since last night. Anders is rewriting his blasted manifesto, and you know that means he'll be reading the damn thing at me all day." She pled miserably, hoping an appeal to his pity might work better.

Fenris was pitiless however. "You deserve no less. All of this for some reagents that Solivitus asked you for? What are _you_ getting from this?" He asked, eyebrows coming together in suspicion, knowing full well that Hawke was generous, but not _this _much.

"If you _must_ know he is crafting a particular potion for me. He can't finish it without some of this herb. It's very rare and expensive, so I offered to gather it for him. He agreed to take the remaining herb as payment." Hawke answered sheepishly.

"What kind of potion is this?" The elf's curiosity getting around his disdain.

Hawke blushed and frowned. "Fine! I'll go without another swordsman! Be it on _your_ head if we get eaten by ogres!" She burst out, throwing her hands in the air in frustration, stomping away from the immobile warrior into the gloom of his decrepit mansion.

She almost got to the door before he caught up with her, quietly walking next to her for a moment before she registered his presence.

She turned towards him, but before she could say anything, he smirked at her. "I wouldn't want to see you get _eaten_ be ogres. Besides, I **do** love killing slavers."

* * *

They found Isabela by the docks, looking rough and bleary eyed. Nonetheless, once she heard they were taking a small boat towards the Wounded Coast she wouldn't stay behind.

"Sweetling, if there's one thing that will cure a hangover it's a boat ride." She slurred slightly, trying to make it sound sexy, but not quite getting there. Merrill quickly went to the pirate's side and offered assistance.

Varric grinned to himself as he scanned the dock for their contact. A few minutes later the party found themselves talking to a curiously fish-like fellow who was taking some of Varric's money and showing them where to sit in his shabby boat.

Isabela looked around with disdain, the little vessel clearly not passing her inspection. Merrill gingerly climbed in and looked excited as she sat next to Isabela. Hawke boarded, followed by a stoic Fenris. Varric looked at the boat and his companions and gave an elaborate bow.

"Alright Hawke, you have Innsmouth's boat for the day. Make good use of it. I'll catch you all at the Hanged Man." he grinned as he started to turn around.

"Aren't you coming along Varric?" Merrill cried out, sounding a bit forlorn.

He turned and gave Merrill a conspiratorial wink. "Oh Daisy, don't be sad. It's just that dwarves aren't really built for the sea. Now that you have the Rivaini, you don't really need my skill set." he said looking remarkably sincere, which was how they all knew he was lying.

"Anyhow, I'll be happy to lend a hand if needed. You know where to find me!" he said flippantly as he walked away from them.

"Well that's a fine how-do-you-do" Isabela muttered from her spot, her mind already turning possibilities for getting Varric back for his abandonment. Several options made her grin wolfishly to her companions' discomfort. The two rogues shared an almost fraternal relationship, but laced with liquor, gossip, gambling and a little bit of sex on the side. It was best understood only by themselves.

Meanwhile the fisherman, Innsmouth was casting off. His boat reeked of fish which was nearly overpowering to Hawke. She scanned her friends' faces and saw she wasn't alone in her distaste. Merrill seemed slightly green, Isabela's fine nostrils were flared in distaste and Fenris…well, his lyrium was actually flaring slightly. His face was a patrician picture of distaste.

He caught her gaze and grimaced. "I hate fish. I'm going to flay that damned dwarf for this." He growled.

"Not me for dragging you into this?" Hawke asked half-jokingly.

"You'll just have to see what I have in store for you." He said with a scowl.

There was little talk between the companions. The smell of fish was so strong that they could actually swear they could taste it when they opened their mouths. The fisherman seemed completely immune to his vessel's stench and his passengers' distaste. The man had no more expression in his face than the fish he caught.

They simply rode along in the despicable boat for a few hours in silence, each lost in their own thoughts as they sailed towards the Wounded Coast.

It was Merrill that broke the silence eventually. "Why don't we usually take a boat to the Wounded Coast? It's much faster than walking. Not that I mind walking. I enjoy it tremendously. I walk all over the city every day. True, mostly because I still get lost, but I enjoy so many of the places I find. For example the Viscount's garden is beautiful…"

Isabela was squinting into the distance and stood up suddenly startling everyone. "This is why Kitten; pirates off the bow!"

All of them turned towards where Isabela was pointing and saw a dark speck on the horizon.

"Are you sure Bela?" Hawke asked.

"Aye. I wouldn't be much of a pirate queen if I couldn't tell when trouble lurked on the seas. They've spotted us and are heading this way. Make ready." Isabela said, pulling her daggers.

Hawke and Fenris pulled out their massive weapons, but Isabela put a hand on Hawke's arm and shook her head.

'You two had better put those anchors away. On a tiny boat like this you go over with that and you'll be sunk before you think to let go. Here, put those in this trunk." Isabela said opening a handy box she had been sitting on.

Fenris and Hawke looked at each other dubiously. Both were loathe to part with their weapons.

"Go on! If this wasn't an overgrown bucket I'd tell you to keep them, but she's too small and unsteady. If I was coming at her I would start by capsizing her to get rid of her crew, not that I would waste my time with a piddly little thing like this." She said with a curl to her lip.

"So I'm supposed to punch them to death?" Hawke asked, unhappy with the current situation.

"I could do that." Fenris said flatly.

"Yes, well, we're not all living weapons, are we?" Hawke said with a crooked grin.

"What would be the fun in that?" He responded in her ear, sending an involuntary shiver down her back. Damn his voice!

"Take one of mine Hawke." Isabela said handing one of her long daggers. "No more flirting without me, you two." She said with a wink.

Hawke blushed furiously and prayed that Fenris wouldn't notice. Damn Isabela's indiscreet nature!

She had finally admitted to herself that she had a serious crush on the elf. However, she was at a loss about what to do about it. She had never been good at flirting as a young girl in Lotherin and then after the war…well, she hadn't really had the chance to perfect her technique. And it wasn't like Fenris was the easiest person to approach. Conversations with him were like walking a trap-ridden floor. Living in constant danger was also not very conducive to romance. She had no idea how he felt and the suspense was excruciating. Some days she thought he was interested, other days she thought he could care less about her.

And here they were, facing danger again. Oh well, it was only a matter of time. Hawke resigned herself and hefted Isabela's dagger.


	2. Chapter 2

_Who doesn't love a little HPL?~ Penguin Regina_

* * *

The battle was a blur to Hawke.

The pirates had indeed opted to capsize the fishing boat, bringing their greater size and speed to bear. However, the hereto impassive fisherman showed some stunning defense skills. It was almost like the sea wouldn't allow him to be overturned. Soon the pirates abandoned that idea in favor of simply overwhelming the smaller vessel. Lines dropped and foul looking men dropped on the deck. These were desperate men who _would_ stoop to attacking a mere fishing boat.

Hawke and her companions were ready. Merrill immobilized them with a nature spell while Isabela showed that her fighting grace on land was nothing compared to her mastery on a churning deck at sea. Hawke fought hard, feeling dull and ill equipped with only Isabela's dagger, but still managing to keep her attackers at bay. Fenris, deprived of other weapons, was employing his full lyrium-induced speed with his phasing ability with deadly results. He seemed more like a rampaging spirit than a flesh and blood being.

For a good while they kept their attackers busy. Their boat captain had been busily rearranging rigging while battle raged around him. He managed to fill his sails with a strong wind and the little boat suddenly lurched. Various men fell in the water. Hawke and the others kept fighting the remaining pirates who were quickly realizing that their defenseless prey was not only armed and dangerous, but taking them away from their ship. The survivors started to jump ship and soon the water was dotted with men swimming back towards the pirate ship.

The fishing boat was making surprisingly good time away from their attackers. Hawke was still catching her breath and making sure she still had all her bits attached when she noticed they were short one party member.

"Fenris?" she said hoping for an answer. Isabela looked up from patching up Merrill's upper arm and looked around as well. Their ship's captain was once again expressionlessly sailing the boat. Hawke tried to think back to when she had last seen Fenris. During the fight she had lost sight of him, he was darting here and there so fast…

Isabela tied off the bandage and squinted at the water near the pirate ship. "Andraste's tits! He's in the water! He must have fallen out." She exclaimed, pointing at what had seemed like a white cap in the waves. The angry pirates were also realizing one of the warriors that had so embarrassed them was flailing in the water nearby. Several were now swimming towards him.

Hawke was suddenly caught in a moment of panic. What were they going to do?

"Turn this bucket around, you putrid little man!" Isabela roared at the fisherman.

But he remained unperturbed and slowly shook his head. "Dagon's help comes with a price and he has taken his due." He said cryptically, showing no signs that he would honor their request.

Hawke was feeling more overwhelmed by the second and didn't see the point in wasting precious time arguing with this cretin. She jumped head first into the water and began swimming rapidly towards the struggling elf.

When she came up for air she could hear a thunderous sound that was likely Isabela and Merrill crying out to her, but that noise was becoming fainter and fainter. Her focus was Fenris, who was being pushed under by the few pirates that were still in the water.

She had always enjoyed swimming, but now she swam with a purpose and her arms and legs burned with exertion and her lungs felt too small for all the air she needed. She was heading straight for the glowing man struggling in the water. A dark stain on the water was spreading around him and she raced towards him, his lyrium glow going further down and becoming harder to see.

She swam like all the demons of the Fade were after her. The pirates' jeers were becoming clearer in her ears. She had no plan, just a direction. She was just grasping that to rescue Fenris she would need to fight the pirates, still swim, and hold his head above water. She only hoped that she would have a stroke of genius when she reached the elf.

As she neared the spot she imagined she could still see Fenris' lyrium glowing underwater, she felt something brush her leg from beneath the water. A pirate that was treading water a few yards from her suddenly got pulled underwater in one swift motion, disappearing with barely a ripple left behind. Hawke pulled up short, suddenly experiencing that particular brand of vertigo that only happens at sea when you realize that you are fathoms above Maker-knows what. For whatever reason, her mind replayed the fisherman's cryptic words "Dagon will take his due" and she followed it up with one of her own, "_Oh no you don't! I'm not done with him yet!_"

Her mind made up, she dove underwater to find Fenris.

She swam deep, her eyes straining and burning in the saltwater. "_Please have your lyrium lit"_ she prayed silently to whatever benevolent force would allow her to find her friend. Her burning lungs were screaming at her and she swam up, feeling very tiny and vulnerable in the water. She burst onto the surface just in time to see the pirates begin to panic and swim towards their ship as quickly as possible when another crew member popped underwater like the one before.

Whatever was happening was not good and Hawke hoped that Isabela had managed to get the fishing boat turned around, but she didn't have time to look. What seemed like Fenris' lyrium glow was fading fast under the water. Dark shapes underwater further obscured her sight and incited primeval panic.

"_Maker, let me get to him!"_ she thought to herself, wondering how long he had been underwater as she dove again, aiming herself towards the faint glow.

Shapes that seemed like fins one moment and tentacles the next, moved the water around her, but did not touch her. Hawke tried not to look, but her fear was mounting by leaps and bounds. She reached down and her hand made contact with something hard. Fearing teeth she almost pulled away, but her fingers felt the shape of a hand. Realizing she had hit herself on his spiky gauntlet she fumbled again for it. The glow was fading fast, but she caught a gauntleted hand and gripped it for dear life.

Her strong legs kicked them towards the surface. As she swam towards the sun, she saw that the dark shape underwater was reaching for the pirate ship.

The eldritch thing in the water was nothing she could later describe and would chill her to remember for the rest of her life. She gasped and nearly drowned, swallowing a mouthful of brine when she happened to look at it. One gigantic eye turned towards her and seemed to consider and dismiss her in a moment that could have been either a second or a century. She redoubled her efforts, now wanting to get out of the water as fast as possible.

Hawke came gasping out of the water, coughing and pulling the listless elf toward the surface. His face was pale and he was unconscious. She pulled him close and tread water one armed, wondering where her rescue party was when a horrific crack split the air.

The pirate ship suddenly looked like someone had pinched it in twain. The sailors onboard cried and blubbered, but there was nowhere to go but in the water with the monster. In one nightmarish moment the great beast took hold of the pirate ship and pulled in underneath the waves along with her noisome crew. The sucking vortex that took the ship initially pulled Hawke towards its center. She was helpless and clung to Fenris, praying more than she had even during the Darkspawn attack on Ostagar.

Giant bubbles erupted to the surface, sealing the pirate crew's fate, however the bubbles were enough to push Hawke and Fenris well away from the whirlpool the ship had made. Tired and afraid Hawke got caught in a strong eddy and was pulled in some direction for a while. She flailed ineffectively as they were dragged away by the current. She stopped fighting the current quickly enough and dedicated her strength to keeping their heads above water. The water pulled and sucked at their armor, trying to sink them. Fenris felt like a sack of potatoes in her arms.

She felt rather than saw that they had moved away from the creature that had demolished the pirate ship. The current was swiftly carrying them away and Hawke had lost any sense of direction ages ago. Fenris coughed and spat water, making him harder to hold on to as his body battled to get rid of all the water he had swallowed.

Time passed in a haze, both warriors half drowning, unable to fight the current. Then, just as suddenly as it had seized them the current slowed and disappeared entirely. Awkwardly they tread water and tried to get their bearings.

"Land" Fenris croaked pointing with his chin as he laboriously paddled in the water. Hawke turned and saw the vague shape he meant and simply began swimming towards it. By now their muscles were so tired that each stroke was an agony and their hands and feet numb with cold.

Laboriously, Hawke dragged herself ashore. She looked wearily back to see how Fenris was doing. He was just then reaching the shore himself. Using the very last of her strength, she made her way up beyond the tide line and simply collapsed on the raggedy grass. A moment later she heard a thump next to her. Cracking her eyelid she saw Fenris lying on his back next to her.

"Glad it's you. I was going to let the ogres eat me." She mumbled.

The elf grimaced and was overtaken by a coughing fit. "They're welcome to eat me too right now."

Hawke barely heard. Her body had had quite enough and she passed out on the unknown shore.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Varric repeated again.

His hand gripped and released his tankard again. His ale was untouched and surely warm by now. He motioned the barmaid to refresh it.

The vexed pirate continued. "After you abandoned us at the dock, your bloody idiot fisherman fed Hawke and Fenris to a sea monster!" Isabela snapped at the incredulous dwarf.

They had made it back to Kirkwall by evening and were now recounting for the third time what had befallen their friends to Varric and Anders. Both men looked awestruck and not a little disbelieving. Neither was beyond thinking this was some tasteless joke of Isabela's, but Merrill's wringing hands and drawn expression gave them pause.

"A sea monster? Are you sure?" Anders said slowly, giving his mind a chance to wrap itself around the outlandish tale.

"YES!" Isabela growled as she slammed her fists against the table. "Listen landlubbers, I know a sea monster when I see one and I saw one! Get with it!" Now she was even angrier. They had made her say stupid things like 'landlubbers'.

"And it ate Hawke, Fenris and a pirate ship?" Varric asked once again, his mind rejecting the ideas.

"The pirate ship for sure. I may have seen Fenris and Hawke in the distance. That's why we need another boat! They need us to step up and be the heroes now." Isabela nearly shouted at the others. Behind her she heard Merrill sniff and stifle a sob. The poor Dalish had been inconsolable since the pirate ship sank.

"Why are you so riled up to save them? You're hardly the heroic type, o-pirate queen." Anders said with grimace. Altruism was not something he generally associated with the Rivaini rogue.

The mage was upset at hearing that Hawke was lost at sea. They didn't agree on many things, but he respected her character and her decisions. As to the elf, well, Fenris he could easily do without. When he heard Fenris was lost his first thought was; _'Good, he can stay that way.' _Losing Hawke however was a different matter. She was special and basically the only friend he had managed to make since he escaped from the Grey Wardens. He hated to think of her coming to harm. If he could help get her back then he would help. But, Maker help him, it all seemed **so** far-fetched.

"For the last time, speed is of the essence! We need to get moving NOW. Hawke would do the same for any of us. Also, I have yet to sleep with either of them, so yes, I think it's imperative we get a move on this rescue as soon as possible." The pirate said peevishly, eliciting a snort of amusement from Varric and "that would do it" whispered the dwarf with a rueful shake of his head.

"Why didn't you come with us Varric?" a soft voice said from a corner of their table. All eyes turned to the hereto ignored elven mage.

She turned her huge green eyes on the dwarf and he felt any bit of humor drain from him. Merrill looked heartbroken. She had allowed Isabela to tell their tale because she didn't feel equal to the task of telling it. Now their doubts and cavalier attitude was making her feel even worse. Hawke was like a big sister to her and even though Fenris was never very nice, she had always thought it was her duty get him to acknowledge his elven heritage. If he was dead then...

"Daisy, I wouldn't have been much help. Dwarves are no good on the water. It would have been me and the Elf overboard..." Varric started to say when she cut him off.

"No Varric! What was so important that you left us with that madman on the boat?" Her eyes were watery again. Her sadness was becoming despair and she wanted some answers.

Varric was stumped. He had an undeniable soft spot for the silly elven mage and her tears were breaking his heart. He felt like a monster.

"I wanted to investigate the fisheries Innsmouth represents. I thought it a happy coincidence I could send you lot with him and I could look into their practices on my own here. I had no idea anything would happen Daisy, I'm sorry." He felt guilt by association. "Bartrand had thought to invest with the fisheries as a way to earn more money for his expedition into the Deep Roads. I figured you would bring back a tale or two about the man while I poked around on land and asked a few questions."

Anders stood up. "Alright, are we done punishing Varric for being a merchant? I for one feel that you two believe you're telling the truth. Do you have any idea where we could find them? Last I checked the sea is a big place." He looked at his companions who looked up at him in surprise. He was usually a follower and not prone to taking charge of any situation, but Hawke was a survivor and if she needed help then he wasn't going to sit around while their chances of finding her alive dwindled.

Isabela grinned wolfishly and stood up and slapped his back with more strength than her small body belied.

"It certainly is Sparkles, but get me a map of the Wounded Coast and a boat of my own I'm fairly certain I could narrow it down considerably. I'm going to the docks to get information about the area, tides and whatnot. Varric, you're footing the bill on this. Merrill, you and Anders get what magical supplies you'll need for healing and anything else you think will be useful. We will meet at the dock at dawn." Isabela snapped.

The four companions seemed shaken awake and felt purposeful again.

"Aye, aye captain." Varric said sarcastically.

"And don't you forget it!" She growled and stalked out of the Hanged Man.

Sea monsters had better not get between her and bedding the two best looking people in Kirkwall. That wasn't just a threat, it was a promise.


	4. Chapter 4

The ground, which had felt like Andraste's warm embrace when they got out of the water, had somehow been replaced by a gritty, cold slab that was irritating Hawke to wakefulness. Every muscle hurt, her skin wanted to crawl off her body and she was freezing.

They had lost most of the day by the light of the sky. Her clammy leather armor felt like it weighed more than her usual plate. "_Maker, what a day!_"

She lifted her head slightly and saw Fenris lying on his back next to her, his head turned away from her. He seemed to be in one piece and she was in enough discomfort to account for all her bits.

"Hey" she croaked, her throat raw and her stomach ached from all the saltwater she had swallowed.

Slowly he turned to face her. The dark circles under his eyes and the sallow tint to him complexion told her how the elf must be feeling.

"Next time you want me to have a little fun in the water with you, can we do it without the pirates or sea monsters?" Hawke joked lamely.

Every part of her ached and was uncomfortable. _'I mean, just how did sand get in..? Never mind, it had.'_ But Fenris was alive and so was she. A cough next to her got her attention.

"Hawke, were you thrown overboard too? I thought I had been the only one." He frowned slightly. He started to lift his head, but apparently decided against it. He settled back with a grimace.

"Isabela spotted you by the ship. You seemed to be floundering, so I swooped in for the rescue. Possibly not my best thought out plan, but here we are." she said with a faint smile at his widening eyes and surprised expression.

A puzzled look came over Fenris as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "I don't know how to swim, Hawke. Wait... you jumped in after me?"

She pushed herself up and sat cross-legged in front of him. "Of course! The pirates were trying to drown you and you were going down like a rock. Isabela was tending to Merrill..." she shrugged, not quite understanding his surprise.

She stood up and patted her pockets, thanking the Maker to find her flint stones still there. The setting sun was taking the day's warmth with it and she was becoming increasingly anxious to take off her wet armor and dry off. She left Fenris to find wood for a fire.

She looked grimly around where they washed up. The meager islet that served as their refuge was just a bit of sand around some tall-ish rocks and a few hardy plants a couple of trees dominated its center. It wasn't even a mile across. As she looked to the horizon she saw nothing around but water for miles. The undertow had dragged them much farther than she had imagined during their panic.

She found a few bits of driftwood and some branches that she deemed dry enough. She was choosing a likely spot when Fenris met up with her, his arms full of branches and more driftwood. They looked at their pitiful resources grimly.

She set about building a small fire. She wanted to conserve as much as she could. This was probably all the fuel they would have for fire and who knew when the cavalry would show up to save the day?

"So you really don't know how to swim?" Hawke asked her silent companion. The elf had sat cross-legged in front of her, watching her as she slowly coaxed flames from the tiny sparks her stones created.

He shook his head. A few grains of sand dropped from his hair. Hawke suddenly had a foolish thought about how she must look. _"Like a drowned rat, certainly. We're alone together, so why shouldn't I look like death warmed over?" _She couldn't help notice that his hair had fallen into its usual shape. Maybe it was an elven thing. She knew how her own hair reacted to sea water and she didn't even want to imagine it_. "Of course his hair would look perfect. Ugh."_

"Why is that?" She questioned. She knew she was babbling, but brushes with death had that effect on her. She missed Merrill right then. Merrill could babble like a champ and would not mind the chatter.

"I was never taught." He said dryly. He was stretching his hands toward the tiny flames. he extended his fingers in a way that made Hawke feel that they ached.

She tilted her head to one side, considering his answer. " I never would have thought. Minrathous is a port town isn't it? I learned before we moved to Lotherin. We lived by a lake when I was a little girl and father taught all of us. For our own safety."

She stood and began unbuckling her armor. Normally she'd be mortified to do this in front of someone she was interested in, but her discomfort and the time in King Cailan's army had robbed her of much of that shyness. The salt on her skin and sand in intimate places were more than enough motivation to strip down. Fenris' eyes widened a bit but he simply began unbuckling his own chest plate. Apparently she wasn't the only one chaffing in unusual places.

"I believe I am originally from Seheron actually. I served Danarius mostly in Minrathous." He muttered testily as he struggled with the already warping leather straps. Frowning, he savagely started on his gauntlets, apparently choosing dexterity first. Hands free, he started on his chest plate again.

"You shouldn't have jumped in. You risked your life...unnecessarily. What were you thinking?" He grumbled peevishly.

"Well I had hoped you'd swim to us. How should I have known you can barely swim? You're from Seheron! It's a tropical island; You should've been right in your element!" Hawke objected sulkily as she removed her pauldrons and dropped them next to their pitiful little fire. Saving some people was not worth is sometimes.

Fenris drew his dark brows together impressively and gave her a look that silenced any other smart-alec comments she might be tempted to expound.

"Did it never occur to you that slaves might not be taught to swim? That they are forbidden from learning precisely _because_ they could use the skill to escape?" He growled unintelligibly for a bit, while he sat uncomfortably next to the fire which was really doing nothing much.

Hawke pretended not to see or hear him. The more she looked at him the more he reminded her of a barn cat Carver had dropped in a rain barrel when they were kids. She had laughed then, and was too close to laughing now at the disgruntled elf. Honestly!

She kept taking off her sodden armor, thankful that she had worn leathers instead of her usual heavy armor. She would be at the bottom of the ocean otherwise. She saw Fenris shivering, inching as close to the fire as he could. He had only removed his gauntlets and chestplate and she could just imagine how uncomfortable his tight, wet leathers must feel.

"In these circumstances I think it's alright for you to take your armor off. Wet leather feels awful and smells even worse. Go on, I won't be offended that you'll be seeing me in my underwear. I promise I won't say a word to Isabela about yours." She said taking off her remaining armor. Her underthings were sodden too, but she felt it would be too much to strip those off too, for various reasons. Crush or not, she couldn't stand her wet armor any longer.

Fenris studiously avoided looking her way and despite the poor light she thought she saw him blush. "Ah..yes, the underwear question. She was never going to guess…I…um…"

"Fenris, I had a brother, I know what men's underwear look like. I promise to never discuss it with the others. I know you enjoy your air of mystery." She winked, hoping her own blush wasn't evident. She was quite curious as to what lay under his armor herself, but she wasn't about to make it obvious.

He cleared his throat. "Hrmh, yes…the thing is I'm not wearing any." He muttered.

"Wearing any what? –Oh!" Hawke's eyebrows jumped up without her volition. "I see-I mean, no, not that need you to show me! Um…oh! I know!"

She jumped up and grabbed her kilt. It was made of a series of leather strips which hung from the belt allowing plenty of movement, and in this case, air flow. Fenris was still avoiding looking at her but that became harder when she stood between him and the fire holding her humid kilt like a prize.

"Here! Put this on while your pants dry out." She smiled into his bewildered face.

He stood and took the kilt from her and looked at it. He gave a sigh as he turned around and began undoing his tunic. Hawke turned her back and studiously kept herself from turning, despite her profound desire to do otherwise.

After a few moments he spoke rather formally. "Thank you for giving me this much privacy. Please turn around."

She turned to find him sitting cross-legged on the sand, his tunic and leggings draped over a convenient bush. He looked composed, as if ready for some unpleasantness. It was then she noticed the lyrium brands.

She was familiar with the few that weren't covered by his armor but now she saw those were only the tip of the iceberg. The glowing tattoos scrolled all over his chest, arms and legs. She was practically mesmerized when she reminded herself how self conscious he was about them and she turned her gaze to his face. His expression was an odd mix of fear and anger that he was clearly trying to turn blank. He had been watching her look at him and suddenly she felt very guilty.

"Thank you for helping me preserves some of my dignity. I hope the brands don't horrify you too much. I wouldn't normally subject you to this…display, but like you said, circumstances. Thank you for the kilt, it is much more comfortable than my wet leggings, I assure you." He was all cold politeness. Discomfort was radiating off of him like rum fumes did from Isabela.

"No! The brands are actually quite attractive. I didn't imagine they were so extensive though." She said, looking down, knowing she was blushing furiously. The body they adorned was _very_ attractive as well. His muscles were well defined but not in the bulky way human men would get, lean and elegant. _**Very **_attractive.

He made an odd sound and flattened his mouth. "They cover my back as well. Once Danarius saw I would survive, he made sure to use as much of my skin as he could."

"It must have taken a long time to get them all done. Carver and Bethany had matching tattoos on their shoulders, just a simple design Beth had drawn. It was only an inch or so in size and it took well over an hour for each tattoo." She sympathized. She didn't mention it, but she imagined the pain must have been incredible. Carver bluffed about how much it hurt, but she had shared a room with Beth and she knew it had pained her for a few days. Something like what Fenris had must have been excruciating.

"I took days. I can't tell you exactly how long. I drifted in and out of consciousness during the process, but it may have taken well over a week. The lyrium always hurts. It's like a wound that never heals." He said in an odd monotone. He looked completely composed but Hawke could tell he was not comfortable talking about himself. She watched as his eyes widened as she drew closer.

"It will get colder during the night. We may want to sleep close to share warmth. You should sleep between me and the fire." She was still blushing and felt almost like she was on fire. He was so close, and yet…

His own blush returned. "I couldn't do that. You should be close to the fire as well. I'll keep watch."

"Keep watch for what? We're on an inlet barely the size of my uncle's shack. The only thing attacking us tonight is the cold. Even in this light I can see your lips are turning the same blue color as the tips of your ears. I guess I know now why you always have that huge fire going in your mansion. My body will shield you a bit from the wind." She said with more logic and bravado than she actually felt. She had butterflies the size of Qunari flipping in her stomach.

"_Stop it! It's not like he's your first crush!"_ She thought to herself to little effect, the less than romantic circumstances were having no effect on her imagination or desires.

"I suppose the logical thing _would_ be to share warmth." He muttered as if he were proposing sleeping in a Darkspawn hive. "I'll sleep on my side facing the fire; you can sleep with your back against mine. That should be...enough."

She nodded and cleared a likely spot behind him. He was balky as a feral animal at the best of times and this was the most she would get from him.

Silently he curled on his side. She made herself as comfortable as she could on the sandy soil, her back barely touching his. As soon as their skin made contact she heard him gasp and felt him jolt like he's received an electric shock.

"Are you alright?" she asked feeling guilty for suggesting this arrangement. "Is it your brands? Should I move away?"

"Yes-and no, stay there. I'm not used to having such contact. I will withstand it." He said, apparently through clenched teeth.

The word 'withstand' was the final blow to Hawke's libido. She felt moisture coming to her eyes and quietly wiped her tears of disappointment away, glad he couldn't see how ridiculous she was being. Why had she thought he might be interested in her? She was clearly **wrong.**

She curled up, moving away from Fenris slightly. Their bodies were still close enough that she could feel him breathing quickly, like he had just fought a battle.

"Good night Fenris" She managed, hoping he wouldn't hear the heartbreak in her voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Isabela took a deep, cleansing breath of air and thanked all the gods she was back on the water. _"Why did I ever leave the sea?- oh yes, no ship and that little thing with the ox men. Oh well." _She shrugged and tossed her head back, feeling the warm sun on her face. _"Enough of that for now."_ She snapped her attention back to the task at hand.  
She bellowed for her first mate. "Varric! Any sign?"

Shaking his head, the dwarf turned to Anders."Do you see anything Blondie?" He asked for the hundredth time.

"No. Don't you think I'd have said something by now?" Anders replied peevishly. He did not care for boats and now he discovered he didn't much care for pushy dwarves either.

"What about Justice? Can he see any better than you?"

"No! He uses my senses. He can see just as far as I can."

"Then what use is he?" Varric muttered darkly. He was not feeling too keen on his mage companion either.

"What about you? I read somewhere that dwarves have remarkable sight." The mage responded impertinently.

"Yes, in the dark, up close, like in, oh say, a subterranean setting?" Varric responded irritably.

Anders cocked his head to one side. "Yeees, that would make sense."

"Both of you wailing Nellies be quiet. Kitten, anything?" Isabela snapped at her rather pathetic crew. She would be shamed off the seas if this was her real sea-faring crew.

From the crow's nest a faint reply could be heard. "Nothing yet, but I do feel a bit woozy."

"Come down then. One of these two wet hens can relieve you." Isabela said jutting her chin imperiously at the two men bickering on deck.

Merrill climbed down much more carefully than she had shimmied up. She stumbled to the side, but Varric caught her hand and steadied her. She gave him a grateful smile.

"I had thought it would be more like a real crow's nest. More feathery and cozy, less...wobbly." she said sitting down, definitely looking a bit green. Varric patted her hand reassuringly, a rather tender smile on his face.

"Sparkles? Varric? Who's going up?" Isabela asked impatiently.

"Sorry Rivaini, the Stone never meant for dwarves to go on sea voyages, much less climb poles." Varric demurred.

"Ancestors forbid you should do anything un-dwarvish, eh beardless one?" she replied with a cocky grin.

"You know it" he answered in kind.

Pointing at the mage, Isabela gave her order. "Okay Anders, you heard him. Up you go."

"What? That's his excuse?" Anders sputtered disbelievingly.

"Yeah. I've had dwarven passengers before and they barely leave their cabins. You however are a human. Human get everywhere. So get climbing." She said turning her eyes from him and scouting the horizon herself. Damn their eyes. She hoped they hadn't missed Hawke and Fenris because of all their complaining.

Grumbling, Anders tucked his robe in his belt, revealing pale, but strong legs and climbed up rather dexterously.

"Do you really think they got out this far? I really want them to be okay, but we've been sailing all morning" Merrill mewled still rather pitifully from her spot on deck.

"There's still a chance Kitten. All the sailors I spoke to say that this particular area is riddled with unpredictable undertows. They've found shipwrecked sailors miles away from their ships. It's one of the reasons the Wounded Coast is called that."

Isabela frowned and sighed. "It's also bloody hard to navigate because of it. Hardly anyone comes out here because of it. Except Varric's friend Innsmouth and his associates. Word has it they never wreck." Isabela gave Varric an inquisitive look, hoping for an explanation.

Varric answered with a shrug. "Hence House Tethras interest in them."

A thought came to Isabela. "Say, does "House Tethras" know they're funding this little rescue?"

"Maybe not in so many words." Varric said, restraining a grin.

"Did you speak to Leandra?" Isabela asked.

"Of course. I told her that Hawke had gone ahead to scout a merchant opportunity for me, that she would be back in a few days and I would be joining her." He said with a bow.

"That sounds deceptively respectable" Anders commented from up high.

"House Tethras is entirely respectable!" The dwarf protested.

"No doubt." Isabela said with a chuckle.

Merrill pulled herself to her feet. Her color had improved and her feet felt steadier under her. The aravels of her people may look like ships, but the ocean's incessant rocking was getting to her. Two sea travels in two days was making her feel like she was never off the water. For the first time ever she found herself longing for the smelly, but solid comforts of the Alienage. Instinctively, she took Varric's hand for comfort. His large warm hand felt solid as the stone that sheltered his kind. She looked down at the rogue and found him smiling at her.

"Thank you Varric. The rocking is just making me a bit queasy." She said with a blush.

"That's what I'm here for Daisy." He replied gently.

"Alright, all eyes on the water! No more googly-eyes at each other, no more idle chit-chat! If we want to find Hawke and the elf alive, we need to find them soon!" Isabela thundered from behind the wheel of the boat they had rented for the next few days.

"Any land we see, we check. No matter how small or insignificant."

"Aye" her ramshackle crew responded.

"Alright. We **will ** find them!" she murmured to herself with more confidence than she felt. _"Alive, I hope."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear readers:_

_I owe you an apology for taking so long in updating this story. I have been alternately dissecting, merging and rewriting this chapter on and off for about 2 months. Then there was the issue of where to stop, etc. But finally, here we go!_

_Next chapter will see what Isabela and her crew have been up to so far._

_Thank you for reading and reviewing! It truly makes my day to read your reviews!_

_~Penguin Regina_

* * *

Morning was beginning to wash over the tiny inlet and the pale light woke Hawke.

She didn't remember falling asleep. Her last thoughts had been on how to keep Fenris from hearing her cry in frustration and hurt.

As she became aware of herself, she noticed was surprisingly comfortable and warm, more so than sleeping on the ground had any right to be.

She cracked open her eyes to see a clear blue line of lyrium over bronzed skin right in front of her. Warm breath rhythmically blew on top of her head. As she put the pieces together she realized her head was on one of Fenris' outstretched arms and she was cradled against his chest. He had also wrapped his other arm around her waist at some point.

Her stomach flopped and her sleepy mind stumbled over itself as her thoughts and feelings raced wildly.

Clearly Fenris did not lay still in his sleep. Her own arms were pinned against his chest and that was what was keeping their bodies from being even more intimately pressed together.

Hawke was now fairly awake.

Her anger and frustration with him had receded in the night. This unexpected proximity was putting all kinds of bad ideas in her head. The fact that she knew he could rip her heart out of her body if she startled him kept her from enacting any of the unbidden erotic scenarios currently playing out in her mind. She was trying to disentangle herself gently when he threw one leg over hers. That's when she felt the hardness through the kilt against her body.

She lay perfectly still, like an animal in a trap.

She was sure she had felt him just nuzzle her hair.

She was now one hundred percent awake.

"_Oh Maker, this will be awkward."_ She thought, her inner slattern telling her to do all kinds of things that would most likely lead to her death by startled-paranoid-elf. If this was any of her other male companions she would give them a sloppy kiss, a slap on the cheek and have a good laugh, but Fenris was so touchy. She would have to tread _very_ _carefully_.

"Ahem, Fenris wake up please" she said softly.

"Mmmm?" He rumbled in his chest. His breathing suddenly gasped and she felt his whole body tense. He quickly rolled on his back, releasing her from his embrace.

"I-I'm sorry Hawke! I'm not used to sleeping with anyone-"He was quickly sitting up, pulling the kilt firmly over his nether region. His green eyes wide, but bleary. His face was scarlet with a spreading blush.

"No harm done. I slept very warmly. How about you?" She said, diplomatically deflecting form the situation at hand.

"Yes very warm, very well in fact, too well probably, excuse me I'll be back soon." He mumbled while gathering his leathers and walking past the bushes to the far side of the inlet.

Hawke took the opportunity to take care of her own morning ablutions and put on her armor. When she returned to their campsite he was already dressed, breastplate, gauntlets and all. "_Armored against all danger and impropriety" _ Hawke thought.

He ceremoniously handed her the kilt. "Thank you for this." He said formally, his face still flushed with color.

She restrained a sly smile as she put the kilt on over the leather shorts she wore underneath. "You're welcome. It's alright Fenris, nothing untoward happened last night. I'm just glad your brands didn't _pain_ you too much throughout the night." Memories of that 'withstand' comment were still a sore spot. He seemed to be '_withstanding_' her whole body just fine last night. Clearly she wasn't as repulsive to him as she had feared.

He looked at her curiously as he rubbed his shoulder absently. "Yes, they didn't hurt. It was most unexpected."

She was bemused by the look, but decided there were more important things to take care of first.

"We need to find a way off this little island. We don't have any fresh water or food. We barely have any firewood." She said grimly, glad to have something concrete to worry about rather than her ever-growing attraction to the elven warrior.

Fenris nodded in agreement. "It's a shame neither of us is a mage." He mused eyeing the horizon.

"**What** did you say?!" She said incredulously. Had the Powers-That-Be switched elves on her last night? How could they have, with him being such a secret cuddler in the night like that?

He shrugged elegantly. "I don't like mages, but they have their uses." He gave her a half smile that made her stomach flip. "Don't look at me like I turned into a Darkspawn. I can admit _that_ much. A mage could conjure fire, water and possibly even teleport to safety. Those would be handy tricks right now."

"The wonders never cease." She said with a shake of her head.

Hawke looked towards the horizon, wondering how far to land, hoping she wouldn't have to swim for it. She considered the idea of trying to swim to an unknown shore and she didn't like the idea. It would be a struggle for her and she was a competent swimmer. Fenris would not make it, and neither would she, if she had to help him swim across. Swimming would be her last choice. Fenris seemed to be thinking the same.

"If by tomorrow no one has found us, you must head for shore. You can make it." He said pragmatically.

"We can still make it a few more days without water." She argued because she was loathe to abandon him here.

"Not if you're to have the strength to make the swim. I've been deprived of food and water before, I'll be fine." His eyes narrowed at the memory, but he offered no more details on the subject. Surely he was remembering another experience that would keep his hatred for Danarius fresh in his mind.

"There are so many little islands like this one that even if our companions are looking for us, they will have a hard time of it. We are most likely going to have to rescue ourselves." He said grimly, any hint of his previous amusement vanished by now.

"Isabela will find us." Hawke declared with more certainty than she felt.

Fenris crossed his arms and gave her a skeptical look which spoke volumes, but kept quiet.

He squinted into the bright, sunny sky and gave Hawke a calculating look."You'll want to find some shade"

"Why?"

"Because pale skin like yours doesn't agree with long exposure to the sun. Especially your legs."

"What's wrong with my legs?" She said, giving her muscled legs a look. She was quite happy with her legs. They were strong and shapely. What's more, she thought she looked rather good in the knee-length kilt. She caught his eyes as he looked over her.

His blush returned and she restrained a smile. "Nothing! They're just much more...uncovered than they usually are...they...well... sunburns." He finished inadequately. He put a hand to his face and walked away from her.

Apropos to nothing, she wondered if he found her paleness off-putting somehow. Maybe she was just not his type. Maybe he preferred darker skin, like Isabela (Blast her caramel skin! ... and all her legs and breasts and...blast her!). He was none too keen on Merrill, who had similar coloring to herself, dark hair, pale skin. Of course, being human, she was ruddier than the Dalish, who was all delicate alabaster and ebony-

Fenris' voice cut into her navel-gazing. "What are you thinking about?"

"Merrill" she blurted honestly, caught unprepared.

"Merrill? Whatever about?" he said, just short of a sneer.

"You really don't like her, do you? What is it about her you dislike so much?"

"You ARE aware she's a blood-mage?" he said disbelievingly.

"I know that! But what is it about her? Sometimes I think you dislike her more than Anders" Hawke had been wondering about his feelings on the matter for a while.

"I don't know if **more **than Anders. He **does** have a special place in my heart. The witch at least doesn't have pretensions of becoming a magister." He quipped sardonically.

"Is it that she's an elf? " She had been dying to ask him these questions but they never really had the time or peace to do so. This was one benefit of being marooned with someone.

"No! Why? I'm an elf! " He seemed truly boggled by the line of questioning.

"Is it that she's Dalish? It's always seemed to me that city elves either hate or love the Dalish. There's no middle ground, is there?"

"No- well, a little perhaps- but it's the blood magic." he stated hotly. He had been a bit flustered since the morning. Getting grilled by Hawke was the last thing he would have suspected to happen today.

"And what about Anders?" She persevered " What is it about him that drives you to hate him so much?"

"He is an idiot! He takes opportunities and throws them away. He's polluted his flesh and spirit with a demon. The real question is, why do **you** like him?" He answered, pointing in her direction. His temper was starting to flare. Anything to do with that man automatically put him in a bad mood. He had seen the mage flirting with Hawke and it always made him furious.

"Other than the sexy, sexy pauldrons?" she said giving him a wink, hoping to diffuse the tension.

Fenris flattened his mouth and slit his eyes at her.

"I get it, you hate everyone. Fine, fine. I'll stop bothering you." She said putting her hands in the air and picking herself up off the rock she'd been sitting on.

He was getting into a mood and if she was trapped here with him, she'd prefer that he stay in an agreeable frame of mind. Besides, for better or for worse, it seemed they had all the time in the world to talk.

"We should get our bearings. We were hardly in any shape to get a good survey of this place yesterday." Hawke proposed, walking away from their campsite, such as it was.

"Not everyone." Fenris said in a low voice.

"What did you say?" Hawke said, genuinely confused.

"I don't hate everyone. I don't get along with those two, but I have no particular problem with your sister." He looked uncomfortable with the conversation, but seemed to be making an effort to defend himself.

"So, Beth is on your good list. I'm glad to know." She said. Well, it was something. And rather unexpected.

"She has never said or done anything with her magic to make me doubt her character. It is rare, in my experience, to meet a mage like her." He said, looking right at Hawke. Now she felt herself blush at his earnestness.

Alright, if he wasn't letting up, she still had inquiries to make.

They walked towards the shore and scanned the horizon for any sign of land. In about an hour they would probably go all the way around the little island. The sky was clear and the sun was gaining strength. The water looked cool and inviting. If they weren't in dire straits, it almost felt like a holiday.  
Hawke was starting to feel she might want to heed Fenris' advice about the sun. Her armor felt like it was boiling her.

Despite all his protestations about being a city-elf, Fenris looked remarkably at home on the sandy shore. His gait was surer, his shoulders had lost most of their paranoid stoop and his hair was brilliant in the sun. Apparently being completely cut off from civilization suited him.

"So, who else from our merry little band of misfits do you like?" Hawke asked, feeding her curiosity and distracting herself from the sunburn she was surely getting.

He gave a half smile and took a deep breath. "Well, despite her unfathomable insistence for trying to get me into bed, I like Isabela. I don't trust her, but I like her."

_"Of course he likes Isabela"_. She thought petulantly, her mind going over the rogue's inspiring anatomy in her mind. "_What man wouldn't?"_

What she **said** was "Oh? that's good to hear" in a rather flat tone of voice and walked a bit ahead of him. If she hadn't done this, she would have seen the quizzical look Fenris gave her at that rather dry answer.

"Of course, any man would find her appealing" He went on, testing the waters. "She is quite the feminine specimen." He said to her back. Being ahead, Hawke missed the mischievous look that briefly crossed his face.

"Yes, she is quite a...thing" She said turning around. Her own eyes narrowed. His face was the very picture of innocence, eyes wide and no emotions detectable on his features.

"I'm just saying, she is what most men look for, physically of course. I don't think the lying and piracy are a turn on for everyone though." He went on blandly.

Hawke crossed her arms dangerously. They had stopped walking. She could feel her face getting hotter. She would blame the sun if asked.

"I suspect that she wants to bed me for the novelty of it. She is quite insistent, don't you think?" Fenris' poker face was straining. He could see Hawke getting more flustered and losing her cool over this line of conversation. Despite being very fond of Hawke, he was enjoying teasing her.

"Very insistent. I wonder why you resist her so much." She said, clearly peeved.

He shrugged, losing a bit of amusement. "I would make my own choices about such things now. When I chose to be intimate with someone, it will be when, and with whom, I chose. It was not always so before." He said. "Besides" he said with a shake of his head. " I wouldn't wish to deprive her of trying. She so loves trying." He walked ahead of her now, scanning the horizon.

Hawke gave a poignant look after him. That tidbit of information made the gears begin turning in her head, putting many of his attitudes and reactions in an all new light. "Oh Maker." She sighed and touched her hand to her heart.

She stepped quickly to catch up to him. He might be close in height with her, but his legs were definitely longer and he was outpacing her rather quickly. Bare feet on sand were clearly better than boots. What she suspected were a few grains of sand were rubbing her raw inside her shoes.

"What about Varric?" She said, now walking next to him.

He gave her an odd look. "No, I don't wish to be intimate with Varric. Too much chest hair, for one thing." A ghost of a smile crept back onto his lips.

Hawke laughed. "I meant, how do you feel about Varric?"

"He's a liar, a scoundrel, a first rate busybody, and a thief. Oh, and he cheats at cards every time. You wouldn't think those dwarven mitts he calls hands could be that stealthy at switching cards." He said with a shake of his head.

"So you don't like him?" She asked.

"No, I like him just fine. He is exactly who he is and makes no bones about it. He will swindle you with a grin on his face and then buy you a round of ale. He and Isabela are very alike in that. They are quite honest about their dishonesty. I like that about them." He stated quite matter of factly.

Their stroll would have been quite delightful to both of them, if it wasn't for the looming specter of being unable to get off the little island hanging over them. They were each basking in the uninterrupted attention of the other. In Kirkwall someone was always in need of rescuing, or they were being hunted by some maniac or other.

A noise from above startled both to attention, a piercing screech that could only belong to-

"A seagull!" both said simultaneously as they spotted the white and black bird gliding above them. Hawke's face broke into a happy grin and she impulsively took hold of Fenris' hand.

The cold, hard edges of his gauntlets broke her momentary lapse of control, and almost as quickly as she took his hand, she let go with a soft blush.

Fenris took the momentary invasion of his space in stride. He flashed a smile and jogged closer to the shore.

"We must be close to more land!" Hawke said, silently blessing all the noisy seagulls that eternally swooped through the Kirkwall sky and shat on everything.

"Look here, we're next to another island." Fenris called out, pointing at the shoreline that was clearly visible from their little beach. The land across looked larger, with actual trees on it Hawke noticed when she reached Fenris' side.

"Do we try to swim over?" Hawke testing how comfortable Fenris would be swimming that far. It would be a long swim, several hours at least.

The elf squinted at the distance and squared his shoulders. "I will do this."

He turned to Hawke "However you must promise me something."

"Yes?"

"No more heroics from you. I will make it across. Most likely very slowly. Promise me you will concentrate on getting yourself across." He stated sternly.

"Alright Fenris." She nodded. "It won't be an easy swim though, for either of us."

"Then we had best get to it, before we get any hungrier or thirstier." he said, stepping into the surf.

"Wait. Leave your armor." Hawke said, hold up her hand.

"My armor? But..."

"Leave it. Wet leather is heavy enough. The chest piece and the gauntlets. I will return for them once we get food and water. Honestly, we would be better off swimming the distance naked, but we'll likely want our leather sooner than later." Hawke spoke calmly, though her heart was racing. As she spoke she dropped her kilt , boots and gauntlets beyond the tide marks o the shore. She scanned herself for anything else she could take off.

Fenris looked at the untidy pile of armor she had left and nodded.

Silently, he unstrapped the intricate straps that sustained his breastplate, gauntlets and scabbard. His thick belt, with its myriad pouches and loops, was added to the pile as well.

Both couldn't help but examine the other curiously now divested of their armor. Each looked smaller, less themselves without all the trappings they normally wore. They had certainly gotten a look at each other the night before, but this felt more deliberate, somehow more titillating.

Hawke couldn't help notice the broadness of Fenris' shoulders without his armor, accentuated as it was by the cut of his tunic. He looked slimmer, but at the same time more masculine. While his armor defined his build, it also hid it.

Fenris' eyes scanned Hawke's lean build. He knew she was strong, but her body was also beautiful. It was muscled, but tempered by soft feminine curves. She was, by far, not the explosion of womanly curves that Isabela was, but he found her athletic body more attractive. He thought these things in a flash and dismissed the same thoughts before the next breath. As much as he enjoyed flirting with Hawke and looking at her, he needed all his concentration on the task at hand.

They waded into the surf, side by side, until the water reached midway to their chests, each lost in their own thoughts.

Hawke turned to Fenris. "Ready?"

He nodded and took a deep breath.

With that they dove into the water and hoped for the best.


End file.
